Moe Affinities
Moe affinity is a system that is used to classify all of the characters and skills in Mugen Souls and Mugen Souls Z. It is divided into 8 types: Ego, Sadist, Masochist, Bipolar, Hyper, Graceful, Ditz and Terse. Charm levels The mystery of how charm levels unfolds! Charm levels of certain forms are tied to the collection of certain Shampuru types. The higher the Tier of that Shampuru type, the more Charm EXP is increased. Special Shampuru may give out more Charm EXP since there are only 11 Tiers of that while the rest have 15 Tiers. Some forms only require 2 types of Shampurus and should be very easy to increase: #'Sadist': Attack/ Ranged #'Masochist': Defense/ Support #'Bipolar': Defense/ Ranged #'Graceful': Fighter/ Support Other forms require 3 types so these forms can be a lot lower than the rest, especially "Ditz" and "Terse" charm levels. They require "Special" Shampuru types which only drop from bosses (Peon floor bosses excluded) and boss-type rare enemies even though the Support, and Ranged Shampuru types are already tough to get. #'Ego': Fighter/ Attack/ Magic #'Hyper': Fighter/ Attack/ Defense #'Ditz': Magic/ Support/ Special #'Terse': Magic/ Ranged/ Special For example: "Ditz" charm is based off Magic, Support, and Special Shampurus collected and it's (along with Terse) are the lowest level because the "Special" types are lacking. Even after collecting 9999 of all Tiers are collect for Magic and Support Shampurus, it won't increase. That's because the Special type Shampurus collected give the lowest amount of Charm EXP out of the 3 types needed, Charm level is only based on the weakest link, so it's best to try to balance out all Shampuru types to get optimal charm level. Moe to Shampuru type chart Ego Personality People who possess this affinity tend to be much more self centered and are often inconsiderate about the feelings of others. Syrma is the exception to this rule as she is anything but selfish. They are also very short-sighted, perfer not to think about that are not related to they desires or things they just don't want to think about at all. They also easily angered and hold grudges. Type *Type 1 Conqueror: Chou-Chou Infinite and to a much lesser extent Syrma are this type of Ego Affinity. This type is is driven to take over things and make their servants for their own desires and just because it pleases them. The Conqueror is generally selfish, temperamental and hated being corrected or rushed by their peons, and impatient. *Type 2 Aggressor: Chou-Chou Infinite and Ace are of this Affinity. The Aggressor are those who solve their problem by force, their are very easily angered, extremely inpatient, and can't hide their discomfort well. They prefer the simplest path and dislike tricks and complex plans. In battle *What elemental skills the enemy have can be much easier to predict than what skillset the enemy might have. *Ego skills give more damage than any of the other Moe Affinities in exchange for the lack of dealing status effects. *Magical attacks have the word "Clear" while physical attacks use the word "Colorless". Relations with other affinities *Causes a frenzy when enticed by the Graceful. *Increases the chance of turning an enemy into an item by using the "Bipolar" or "Hyper" moe. *Sadist also seems to be effective with Ego but to a much lesser extent. Sadist Personality People who possess this affinity enjoy seeing others in pain, be it physical or mental, or have an highly dominating personality. Altis prefers to tease people which gives her great joy, Soul finds pleasure in parading around women in bikinis, and Supra has a strong desire to kill people, though it is only to hide her embarrassment. Sadist usual find greatly enjoy in tormenting an Masochist that they think are compatible to their desires. Type *Type 1 Tormentor: *Type 2 Dominatrix: In Battle *Sadist skills give fire-based damage and the Seal status effect, rendering enemies unable to use any of their skills. *Magical attacks have the word "Fire" while physical attacks use the word "Burn". Relations with other affinities *Increases the chance of turning an enemy into an item by using the "Bipolar" or Hyper moe. *Ego also seems to be effective with Sadist but to a much lesser extent. Masochist Personality Unlike Sadist, people who possess this affinity are submissive or in more extreme cases like to be abused, insulted, or have pain inflicted on them. Ryuto is a prime example of the submissive type, being willing nearly any order Chou-Chou commands. Sandy is a more hardcore case, for Sandy, seeing as even though she despises being paraded around in bikini's by Soul, she will gladly anything do whatever the sadist form Chou-Chou demands of her by she resemble her mother who never abused her, and enjoys being tormented by her. Bertram is more like Ryuto, he will loyally follow and do whatever Alys asks, however, he enter an murderous rage whenever Elka is brought up. He will even go berserk, often treats Elka badly, and express an strong desire to kill him to friendship to the lady he serves. Type *Type 1 Servent: *Type 2 Hardcore: Battle *Masochist skills have two elements, water or ice, depending on the type of attack used. Either of them inflict the Poison status effect which will drain HP over time. *Magical attacks have the word "Blizzard" while physical attacks have the word "Water". Relations with other affinities *Increases the chance of turning an enemy into an item by using the "Ditz" or Graceful moe. *Terse also seems to be effective with Masochist but to a much lesser extent. Bipolar Personality People who possess this affinity have either an hard time expressing their feeling to other, and thus said harsh words to cover their embarrassment, or have an mostly stable personality that can show an hidden side of themselves under an certain type of person or action. Type *Type 1 Aloof: *Type 2 Switch: Battle *Bipolar skills have earth attributes and the Move Seal status ailment. This ailment will keep the character in one place, unable to move around. *Magical attacks have the word "Rock" while physical attacks have the word "Crag". Graceful Personality People who possess this affinity are more intelligent, elegant and well refined. Like Tsukika, who is an very mature young girl unless the it is about Shirogane, in which case she becomes very flustered and prone to accidentally hitting him. While Graceful Chou-Chou and Onluka are very intelligent and well-informed, and are capable of explaining complex matters for the other characters. Type *Type 1 Beauty: *Type 2 Genius: Battle *Graceful skills have lightning attributes and the Paralysis status Ailment. This causes a character to skip their turn. *Magical attacks have the word "Thunder" while physical attacks have the word "Spark" Ditz Personality People with this affinity are, to be blunt, airheads. They often get lost in their own little worlds at all times. Kakeru and Elka are prime examples of this. In Marina's case, when she tries a new spell, things don't always work out the way she wanted it too. Type *Type 1 Airhead: *Type 2 Sleepy: Battle *Ditz skills have light element attributes and the Sleep status ailment. Like paralysis, this causes the character to skip their turn. *Magical attacks have the word "Shine" while physical attacks have the word "Rising". Hyper Personality People who possess this affinity are either young and extremely hyperactive kids, like Welsh and Reu, or childish and immature for their age like Alys, who talks and acts more like a pop star valley girl. Syrma however does not like this affinity form too much as it conflicts with her laid back nature. Type *Type 1 Hyperactive: *Type 2 Immature: Battle *Hyper skills have wind attributes and the Darkness Status Ailment. Oddly enough this cuts the Tec stat of a character in half. *Magical attacks have the word "Cyclone" while physical attacks have the word "Wind". Terse Personality People with this moe affinity tend to be quiet. Often times being involved in conversations without contributing anything. Belleria is cryptic, Chou-Chou berates people and Tioni is a crybaby. Sharuru and Chou-Chou's Terse form are actually very Sadistic as well. Type *Type 1 Antisocial: *Type 2 Fragile: Battle *Terse skills have darkness element attributes and the Virus status ailment. Unlike poison, Virus drains away SP. *Magical attacks have the word "Darkness" while physical attacks have the word "Shadow". Related pages #Captivate #Coax Category:Gameplay Category:Moe type